Second Month, Fourteenth Day
by AznVKai
Summary: [One Shot] 2007 Valentine's Day Fan Fic: “There’s nothing to do at this time of year…except hope for this year, that you will finally listen and accept me…” – By Kinomiya Takao...Pairings: TyKa, RayMariah


**AznVKai: **Hello all! I am here to announce the 2007 Valentine's Day Beyblade fan fic! Hope you all will enjoy it! Laterz!

* * *

**Title:** Second Month, Fourteenth Day  
**Rated:** T  
**Summary:** One Shot 2007 Valentine's Day Fan Fiction: Every year since their first meeting, Tyson has been expecting him to somehow tell his feelings on Valentine's Day. Each year that passed, it all failed...This year, will Tyson be able to finally get the answer he wanted from the dual haired teen?  
**Pairing:** TyKa, RayMariah  
**Dedication:** All the TyKa and KaTy lovers out there!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _Tyson's Thinking _and_ Narration..._

_

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Takao Kinomiya / Tyson Granger

_Just in case you do not know what is Tyson's Japanese name and vise versa...  
-- AznVKai_

* * *

**Second Month, Fourteenth Day**

_There's nothing to do at this time of year…except hope that this year, ou will finally listen and accept me…_

_– By Kinomiya Takao_

**Silence...**

"Month?" I asked turning to the brunette sitting next to me.

**Silence...**

"February…" she replied back.

**Silence...**

"Day?" I asked turning to my other side, where I was asking the red headed blader.

**Silence...**

"14…" he said appearing to be distracted by reading his manga book on the floor.

**Silence...**

"What's wrong Tyson?" the brunette asked. "Why ask for the date today?"  
"Oh…no reason…" I replied back.  
"Are you sure?" the glasses teen questioned. "You always ask for the date on this particular day every year…"  
I sweat dropped. _Has he been keeping track?  
_"It's just that…"  
"OohOh! I know the answer to this!" the red headed teen exclaimed.  
_Hehe…make a fool out of himself…why not? _"Sure, Daichi…free guess…" I said, imagining the worst ideas that he could possibly think of.

He folded his arms together as his head tilted to the side to show that he was thinking. After a brief moment, he snapped and replied back, "You always ask on this day because you're looking forward to something that may happen on Valentine's Day which is today!"  
My heart dropped down to my stomach. _How did he know?  
_"Expecting something…like what?" I lied, trying to avoid the shorty to figure me out.  
"I don't know..."  
I sighed in relief. _Good thing he's still clueless as ever.  
_"I might have an idea..." said a voice behind me.

I froze on the spot and turned around to hear that the Chief have said that.  
"I noticed this happening since I've met him three years ago..." Kenny said. "Every Valentine's Day, I always find him in daze...or some form of desperation for something...as if he's expecting something to happen..."  
"Hmm...come to think of it..." Hilary said, "I've noticed that as well...I saw his strange actions on Valentine's Day last year...at first, I thought it was only me...but now that you mention it...I guess it is a little strange..."  
"Ahahaha! Kenny! Hilary! What are you guys talking about?!" I snapped. "What makes you think that I always do that on Valentine's Day!?"  
"Well..." Kenny said until there was yelling from outside, sounding noisier as it came closer until the slide door slammed opened to reveal the blondy teen.  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey Max!" I greeted back. "What's up?"  
"Aren't you guys going to school or what?"  
"Oh yeah...I even forgot that we're supposed to come..."  
"Good thing that we came over to Tyson's place and woke him up early in the morning," Hilary said.  
"Haha...very funny..."

* * *

**_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"Isn't it great that all of us are going to school together from now on?" Max asked as the five teens, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, himself, and myself are walking through the hallway.  
"Yeah...but I still don't see the point for me to get an education here!" Daichi complained.  
"Well...the only class we actually pay attention to is Beyblade class..." I said. "I always get a perfect mark on it!"  
"Hehehe...wonder why..." Kenny said, obviously stating that I am the current three time Beyblade World Champion.  
"It's probably the only subject where Tyson is the best in the class!" Hilary added with a laugh.  
"Haha...like you can do better..."  
"Hey you guys!" called out a voice from the side once we stopped by our lockers.  
"Hey Ray and Mariah!" Max greeted. "So, are you guys ready for the Valentine's Dance?"  
"Yep, we're all set, right Ray?" the pink haired teen turned to her boyfriend, who just smiled back.  
"Yep..."  
"How about you guys?"  
"Oh...I'm only coming for the food!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Hehe...just hanging...with my friends..." Max added.  
"Same here..." Kenny replied. "I'm sure the dance will turn out successful just like how Hilary planned it would be..."  
"Yep! It will be the bomb!" she exclaimed.  
"So Tyson, aren't you going to ask Hiwatari to the dance?" Mariah asked.

I froze again. _Is it that obvious?  
_"Huh?" I asked.  
"You can't lie to us Tyson..." Mariah said as she had her arms on her hips. "We know you have feelings for him..."  
"Wha?"  
"Mariah's right..." Ray added.  
I turned to him and listened.  
"It does appear that you admire Kai...a lot..."  
"Yeah! It's okay to tell us!" Max added as he hooked his arm around my neck. "We promise we would help you claim him for yourself!"  
"Wha...Yo-You guys!" I snapped, echoing the whole hallway. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KAI!!!"  
"Then that's good to hear..." said a voice behind me.

Once I turned my body around, I immediately turned red. Kai was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning at my previous comment about him.  
"Cause I feel a bit disgusted when you say that..."  
"Hehe...don't worry Kai...I don't mean it at all!" I studdered. "I really don't mean it!"  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"Are you sure, Kinomiya?"  
"Yep! One hundred percent honest! I am not in love with Kai Hiwatari!"  
There was a short pause until he spoke again, "Good...and I like to keep it that way..."  
I watched the dual haired teen flung his scarf over his shoulder as he turned around and head over to his next class.  
_I wished...our friendship...can mean a little more than just that...for the both of us..._

* * *

**LUNCH**

"So Tyson...are you still going to ask Kai to tag with you and the rest of us to the dance?" Max asked before taking a bite from his sandwich he packed up.  
"I really don't know..." I replied back. "Kai's probably too scared to go because he may get attacked by the mob of fan girls from the Kai Lovers Club..."_ (Lol...hehe...Kai Lovers Club...)_  
"I see..."  
"Come on Tyson, at least try..." Ray asked.  
"Hey...when did it become my responsibility to ask him!?" I snapped as I stood up from my seat.  
"Because...you're probably the most likely one to persuade Kai to going anywhere..." Max replied with a smile.  
"What? But why?"  
"Just because...he just too helpless against you..." he teased, giggling at the idea of a feeble Kai.  
"I heard that Max..." the Hiwatari retorted back as he joined the group. "If we were still the Bladebreakers, I would force you to do plenty of push ups right now..."  
"Now, here's your chance..." Ray whispered as he slapped my back, causing me to jump forward in front of him. "Go get him!"  
"Oh thanks Ray!" I sarcastically said at him_. Grr...he's going to pay...  
_"Well...Tyson? There must be a reason for you to be in front of me..." the dual haired teen said.

Trying to figure out the proper words to say in front of him while staring at his spheric maroon eyes, I said, "Well...umm...I was...wondering if...well...we could...umm..."  
"Any faster Tyson...I don't have all day..." he said as he was about to turn away from my attention.  
"No wait Kai! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD COME TO THE DANCE WITH ME TONIGHT!!" I yelled at him.  
It was when the Hiwatari just stared at me. It took a while before I understood what I have said.  
"I mean...COME TO THE DANCE WITH US! YOU KNOW...G-REVOLUTIONS...ALL OF US!?"  
_Oh gods...I said it the wrong way...Kai will never come to the dance with me now..._

There was tension in the background. The people were slowly hovering their way closer, trying to figure out what Kai has to say about this.  
"If you don't mind..." the Hiwatari retorted glaring at the people. "Tyson made a mistake...is there something so wrong about that?"  
It was when the people felt Kai's intimidation and decided to back off, leaving the rest of us alone.  
"Tyson..." he said. "I..."  
My heart started pounding on my chest. _Is he actually going to accept it?  
_"I-I have plans already...somebody else already invited me to the dance..."  
It sunk down, down, down in the depths of my body. _Someone else already made a move on him...  
_"Oh...I see..."  
I felt down in deep depression as the dual haired teen continued to stare at me.  
"Tyson...don't give me that face...It will only make me think that you loved me or something like that..." the Hiwatari replied.  
_I do love you Kai...it's just...I can't say it in front of you now...someone else might have said their feelings to you already...and I don't want to mess with your feelings for her..._

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!_**

"Tyson! We're going back to class now!" Kenny said.  
All the students headed inside, leaving the Hiwatari and I face to face with each other. The Hiwatari turned around and started walking.  
_I guess this is it...  
_"Tyson..." he said after he stopped moving for a moment.  
"Yeah Kai?" I asked without looking at him.  
"Aren't you going inside?"  
"Oh...yeah...I'll be there..."  
The dual haired teen left the Granger in his own little world in sorrow.  
_Kai...I've lost you forever..._

* * *

_(A great opportunity to leave you all hanging...but no...I'm being nice...since this is a one-shot fan fic...hehe...Anyways...continue reading...)_

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"So...are you still coming?" Max asked me as the both of us walked to our lockers. "Despite the fact that...well...Kai turned down on you?"  
"It's okay Max...I'm still coming because we're buddies..." I replied back with a smile. _Although it would be great if Kai could come with us as well...  
_"Hm? Is that Kai?" he asked.  
This caused the both of us to stop walking and dash over to the corner of the hall and peak what the Hiwatari was doing.

He was talking with a girl.  
"Who is she?" I asked the blondy.  
"Oh...the school president...Raine Skye...she's known for her beauty and intelligence...and her involvement in almost every sport..." he replied back. "It sounds like Kai is talking to her..."  
Keeping themselves from talking even more, we listened to the conversation.

"So, you're all ready and set to go to the dance, Kai?" she asked as she gave him a smile.  
"Yeah..." he replied back as he walked with her.  
"So, can you pick me up at 6?"  
"Yeah...I will..." the dual haired teen said as he stood in front of her as they stopped.  
"Thank you Kai!"  
She jumped on him, giving him an embrace around him.

This situation left me shattered even more than I was before. _So this was the girl that asked him to go...she clearly likes him..._

"Umm...let go of me please..." Kai replied back.  
She stopped the hugging and smiled at him.  
"What's wrong? Too shy that you like me?"  
The Hiwatari frowned.  
"No...that's not the case..."

_He likes her too...  
Even though...he does not look that way..._

"Hehe...there's no use hiding it..."  
"Whatever...you're talking nonsense again..."

_Truly in love with her...  
He is...  
There is obviously...  
No room for me..._

"Sure...but remember, 6 pm!" she parted from him and left.  
"Yeah yeah..."

The Hiwatari turned around and said, "I know you're there..."  
"Awww...how did you know?" Max asked as he showed himself without any shame.  
"Easy...your blonde hair..."  
"Oh...I knew that!"  
"Right..."  
While the two bladers were talking, I decided to not be a burden and leave the school before they could notice me.

* * *

**AT THE SCHOOL DANCE**

"Man! This dance is the best!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yep!" Ray agreed.  
"Hehe...what a lucky guy you are Ray...you have Mariah all to yourself!"  
The Chinese teen laughed.  
"I guess you're right..."  
"Where's Tyson? He should have been here by now!" Kenny said.  
"Tyson told me that he suddenly felt sick and decided to stay home..." Daichi replied. "He sure doesn't know what he is missing!"  
"Do you think it's because of Kai?" Hilary wondered.  
"Somewhat...I did noticed he disappeared after the both of us saw Kai with Raine..." Max replied.  
"So, you think that the girl that asked Kai to the dance was her?" Ray said.  
"Yeah...Tyson must be really under the storm now..."  
"Poor guy..."

It was when the group saw Kai with Raine. As the Hiwatari was wearing a formal black suit and red tie, the girl was wearing a slim purple dress that exposed her arms and her shins. The two were talking to each other. They also noticed that the dual haired teen was holding a bouquet of red roses on his right hand. They expected that he would give it to her.  
"Whoa...she's pretty..." Daichi said.  
"She does look suitable for Kai..." Hilary replied. "Maybe Kai is interested in her..."  
"I wonder if he's giving the roses to her..." Max wondered.

Noticing the two finished their conversation, the dual haired teen turned his attention towards the rest of the G-Revolutions.  
"Oh, hey Kai!" Max said.  
Staring at each of his teammates, he noticed a particular navy haired teen was missing.  
"Where's Tyson?" he asked.  
"Oh...he became a little ill...so he decided to stay at home..." Daichi explained.  
"I see..."  
"Aren't those roses?" Hilary asked, pointing at the bouquet on his hand.  
"Yeah..." he replied, revealing it for a moment before moving his hand back to where it was.  
"Is it for her?" Max winked at him.  
"What?"  
"You know...Raine Skye that you're in love with..."  
He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to avoid the roses from being crushed.  
"Now why would I care about her?"  
The blondy blinked a couple of times.  
"It's not for her?"  
"No..."  
"Then, why is she with you in the first place?" Hilary asked.  
"She asked me to take her to the dance...in fashion...by coming to the dance in my limbo...plus, she dragged me to the dance..."  
"Then, why do you not mind her presence around you?" Max asked.  
"She's not a squealing member of the Kai Lovers Club...unlike the other girls..." he said as he turned around to glare at the mob of girls behind the window before turning back to his teammates.  
"So...you're only doing a favour for her?"  
"Yes...for the time her helping me escape from the mob of girls on my first day at school here..."  
"Oh..."

There was a brief moment of silence between the teens.  
"So...Tyson's not here..."  
"Yeah..." Ray said.  
"I see..."  
The Hiwatari turned around and started walking away from the group.  
"Kai! What's up?" Daichi asked. "Where are you going?"  
The older blader stopped walking.  
"To drag Tyson here..." the dual haired teen replied back.  
"But why?" Mariah asked.  
"Easy...for being a saddening blader...sobbering over a strange depression that hits him every once in a while like this..."  
"What? You mean you notice him acting strange?"  
"Yes...I'm not sure if he did that before, but I noticed that he's always acting a little different than usual on Valentine's Day..."  
"I see..."  
"I'll be back..."  
"Alright then..."  
"See you later Kai!" everyone called out as the Hiwatari continued to walk with his bouquet of roses at his hand.

* * *

**THE GRANGER RESIDENCE**

I laid my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with my clothes changed into a black suit with a blue tie tied around my neck, thinking to myself. _Just like every other year...failure...why am I expecting too much from him?  
_I closed my eyes.  
_Maybe it's a form of torture...to torment with my heart...I never thought I would have feelings for him...it never crossed my mind...until his departure from the Bladebreakers to go and be in the Demolition Boys...  
_I slowly opened them again, sat up, grabbed a picture frame of the G-Revolutions together and stared at Kai's image on it with me next to him.  
_Now that I know that Kai is straight...there is no use but to move on...but it's way too hard...to leave this feeling untouched...  
_I leaned closer to the picture frame.  
_Kai...I wish you knew...that forever, I have loved you...  
_I slowly closed my eyes again and placed my lips on the cold glass on top of Kai's image.

"Tyson...what are you doing?"  
My eyes shot open, shocked to hear that voice. I looked up to see the Hiwatari staring at me in my room.  
"Why are you kissing a picture frame?" he retorted with a staring look. "And it seems like you are kissing me..."  
I blushed with embarrassement and separated my lips from the frame as I placed it on the bed.  
_Oh gods...now he's going to think I'm a total weirdo...  
_"Anyways...why aren't you at the dance?" he asked as he closed the slide door and stepped in.  
"Because...I was sick..." I lied. _Sick that you shouldn't be here...you're rightfully placed in the heart of Raine's love...not mine's...  
_"You're lying..."  
I blinked at him.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't give me that Tyson...you and I both know that you're a bad lyer..."  
I looked down on the floor. _You're right...I am a bad lyer...I can't lie to you...I always somehow tell the truth to you...  
_"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked.

He stood there staring at me and replied, "I don't have one...what makes you think that?"  
"I saw you with her...Raine...and you told me that you're going to the dance with her..."  
"Oh...that...it's a misunderstanding Tyson...she only thinks of me as a friend...she also tends to tease me with stuff..."  
"Oh...I see..."  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"Well...let's go to the dance then!" I said as I stood up from my bed. "There's no point staying here any longer..."  
"No..." he suddenly said.  
"Huh? What do you me--"

It felt like lightning. I soon found myself being embraced by the dual haired teen as his lips are placed on mine's. Suddenly zoning out from reality, he found ourselves on the bed, thriving for lust from each other as we loosened each other's ties before going back to kissing. "Oh gods...mMmm..." I moaned as the Hiwatari soon found his way on top of me.

However, I am a competitor. I am not going to let Kai get the best out of me.

We battled each other for dominance, tossing and turning on the bed until the dual haired teen lost the strength to move as I locked his body under me. I leaned towards him, gave another deep kiss as my right hand was brushing through his soft silky two toned hair as the other tried digging under his clothes. "MmMmMMmmm...oh...Takao..." he moaned.

I soon had to break apart from him, thriving for oxygen to breathe.  
"Hm? Why did you stop?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh...ran out of breath..." I replied back with a smile. "Kai..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Does this mean that..."  
He placed his finger over my lips and nodded his head.  
"Don't say anymore...and kiss me..."  
I obeyed him and did as was told. My lips were once united with his as our arms embraced each other. The back of my spine shivered as the dual haired teen's hand slid its way up my back and through my soft hair. This is heaven.  
"Love..." I asked.  
"What is it now?" he retorted, giving a glare at me.  
"Gosh...you don't have to get all moody...I was wondering when did you had these feelings for me..."  
"A long time...Takao...a long time..." he replied back after a moment of thinking. "Ever since the end of the World Championships and you took your first title as Beyblade World Champion...and all the Bladebreakers parted their own ways, I've realized that I couldn't live without you...even if I tried to push you away from my life...I failed to avoid it...I have so fallen for you love..."  
"Me too...then...why did you act so cold around me?"  
"Umm...I...I tried to make sure the others have no clue what I'm trying to do..."  
"I see...you're keeping your reputation..."  
"Exactly..."

I found myself cuddling on the Hiwatari's chest as I played with the tie with my fingers, flicking it as I tried to loosen it even more, exposing his neck.  
"What's with the roses you dropped on the floor?"  
"Oh...it's for you love...I thought I would break the news to you at the dance...but that didn't appear to be the case...since you took it the wrong way..."  
"Aww...how sweet..."  
"Shush it Tyson or else...I'll make sure you won't sleep next to me..."  
"Just teasing love..."  
I planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"So...aren't we going to the dance?"  
"Nah...I don't like dances..."  
"I can see why..."  
"Plus, I have better plans...with you..."  
"Hm? And what would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No one's home right?" the Hiwatari glared at my eyes with a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah?"  
"That means...I have you all to myself tonight..."  
"Hehe...I see...how anti-social can you get?"  
"Very...the world doesn't have to know..."  
"Yes...but only I know the truth...your secret's safe with me...I promise..."  
"I love you Tyson..."  
"You too Kai...I love you too..."

_I am happy...  
To know...  
That you have finally answered my call..._

I placed another kiss on the dual haired teen's lips.

_Our bond tied...  
Together...  
You and I...  
Always forever...  
Be one...  
_  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Kai..."  
"You too Tyson...you too..."

**END OF STORY**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Hope you all like this fan fic. Thank you for reading and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 


End file.
